Project Summary/Abstract The Wisconsin Department of Health Services (DHS), Division of Public Health (DPH) is applying to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) for the Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) Funding Opportunity Announcement Number: RFP- DP-16-001, U01, Component A: Core Funding. PRAMS is an ongoing survey, conducted by the CDC and state health departments, of mothers who recently had a live birth. PRAMS is an essential tool in maternal and child health program and policy development, monitoring, and evaluation and is a key source of information on disparities in birth outcomes and their risk factors. This third cycle of funding will allow Wisconsin PRAMS to continue and meet the objectives below and investigate Wisconsin's racial and ethnic disparities during the project period May 1, 2016 ? April 30, 2021. The objectives of Wisconsin PRAMS are as follows: (1) to understand better how behaviors, attitudes, and experiences before, during, and immediately after pregnancy relate to and influence maternal and infant outcomes; (2) to collect population-based data of high quality not found in other data sources; and (3) to translate results into information for planning and evaluating public health programs and policy. Wisconsin PRAMS conducts a survey of a random sample of mothers (stratified by race/ethnicity and geography) who have had a recent live birth. The survey asks about maternal experiences and perspectives related to their social and economic conditions, health behaviors, health conditions, and health care before, during, and shortly after pregnancy. The first funding cycle, 2006 ? 2011, was primarily focused on the design of operating procedures, research, and protocol, including the sample methodology. The second cycle, 2011 ? 2016, focused on maintaining data collection procedures and improving response rates, expanding the non-Hispanic black oversample in several counties in collaboration with the Wisconsin Partnership Program's Lifecourse Initiative for Healthy Families (LIHF) in order to enhance our ability to investigate disparities, and increasing dissemination of data for program planning. Results from the PRAMS survey provided compelling, stark, and unique evidence of major racial and ethnic disparities in social determinants of health, preconception health, health behaviors, pregnancy intention, stress, postpartum depression, and safe sleep practices. In this third cycle, 2016 ? 2021, WI PRAMS, in partnership with LIHF, will expand its oversample to an additional key county and to non-Hispanic whites in these key counties to increase power to detect differences by race/ethnicity and geography and to provide communities with county- specific information to drive and evaluate local-level strategic prevention efforts. WI PRAMS will also explore innovative data collection methods and means of improving response rates; pursue new and enhance existing partnerships for supplemental funding and bringing data to meaningful action; and implement a Data to Action plan that is informed by partners, tailored to intended audiences, disseminated through appropriate channels, and leads to improved health outcomes for women, infants, children, and ultimately entire families.